1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel polysilethylenesiloxane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dimethylpolysiloxanes are excellent in heat resistance, cold resistance, and weather resistance and also excellent in properties such as elastomeric properties, release properties, and electrical properties and are used in wide fields as a major component, for example, in various rubber materials and coating materials for building materials, transport equipment, household electrical appliances, business and office machines, etc. These properties of dimethylpolysiloxanes are ascribed to the facts that the bond energy of the siloxane linkage constituting the backbone chain is high, the siloxane linkage is ionic, and the intermolecular cohesive force of the siloxane molecule is small.
However, dimethylpolysiloxanes have such defects as that the backbone chain is liable to be cleaved by an ionic agent such acids and alkalis and the mechanical strength properties are not satisfactory.